In the production of hydrocarbons, salt water is often produced along with the hydrocarbons. The production salt water may result from various sources including naturally occurring water within a subterranean formation and/or water recovered after it is injected into the formation as part of a treatment procedure (e.g., formation stimulation, water or steam flooding, etc.). Owing to the natural salts within the subterranean formation, the production salt water is typically saturated in various naturally occurring salts at the time it is produced. The production salt water must be disposed of since it can result in environmental damage if released on the surface due to the high salt content.